Shades of X
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Au. Wolverine finds a boy in an alley fighting against a gang. The boy uses mutant powers, but seems to be unaware of it. Yaoi, future character, OC's. male Oc/maleOc. Follows no specific time line.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-separater-

Wolverine walked the streets with his hands in his pockets. To most it would have been a casual gesture but to him it was a way to keep calm. For him to keep himself away from the trouble that always follows him. It would take a few extra seconds to bring out his claws like this, and that's exactly what he needed.

He searched the dark alleyways as he passed them. There is nothing out of the ordinary about them. They're just the same old places, the same ones which he remembers finding people to fight. When he couldn't handle not fighting, he would come and seek out some drunk, high, or overall arrogant bastard he could find in some alley. They were never missed, and no one went looking for them. Out here on the streets it was survive or be crushed, and that was almost litteral.

A sound caught his attention as he passed by another nondescript alley. He stopped and flattened himself against the nearest wall to listen.

"… the fuck are you doing?"

"It is time for you to get what's coming to you fag."

"… he's right, you deserve this …"

Wolverine was confused. What the fuck were they talking about?

"… leave him out of this. He didn't do anythin'."

"It is not your place to decide that."

Alright … this is weird …

It was the sound of a gunshot that got him to look around the corner and into the alley. He watched, frozen in place as if by some invisible force, as things unfolded. A boy with long black hair stood in the middle of some others, and he looked angry and betrayed. There was another boy, this one with brown hair, that stood beside him with a determined air to him.

"I will leave then. It's not like you guys can do that much to me anyway." The black haired boy said.

"I am going with him. You guys have no right to do this." The brunette said.

"Jus 'cause he's the son of our previous leader don't mean he can be the one in charge now. I think we should teach him a lesson. What d'you think boys?" another man said. This one had blonde hair and bright glowing green eyes. Wolverine clenched his fists and kept standing where he was.

"… yeah. Let's teach him a les'on." Said another boy. Wolverine could not see him from where he stood. The black haired boy got into a fighting stance as the blonde advanced on him. In minutes there were blades and sharp pieces of glass sticking out of the black haired boy's body. The brunette who had so gallantly stood by him was dead on the ground nearby.

The boy snarled and pulled the blades out of his body. He picked at the glass but found it impossible to remove.

"I won't forget this." He said as he started walking toward Wolverine. With a loud snap a bullet was fired, the boy dodging out of the way almost as if he weren't injured at all.

"That was a big mistake Dalton." He said as he turned to face the blonde who was holding onto a rifle. It was easy to see that he was a bit anxious about what he was doing.

The raven haired boy growled and side stepped another bullet as the blonde fired again. The others pulled out guns of their own and started firing as well. Wolverine watched as the bullets bounced off of the boy. It was almost as if there were some kind of shield protecting him. Shield? Is he some kind of mutant?

Then he saw it. The shadows seemed a lot thicker around the boy and he could see tendrils of darkness there as well. The boy seemed unaware of this because he was all but ignoring it. Wolverine was tempted to intervene, but this boy intrigued him. Might as well watch and see what he does. Thought the mutant as he pressed himself a bit closer.

For a moment ... [at least it seemed like that to Wolverine] the smell of blood distracted him. When he was able to focus again the blonde was on the ground with a piece of glass pressed to his throat. The black haired boy stood over him with a vicious smirk on his face.

"Now you shall pay for what you did. Dalton, this is your last day." The bboy said as he cut into the blonde's neck with the glass. With his throat cut the blonde spluttered and coughed. The last thing he was able to do was utter a few words.

"… you have not won. … Even with this you still lose. … the rest are dead, and it is all your fault …"

The boy howled in rage and the body of the blonde [now dead and lifeless] hovered in the air. With a flash of dark energy the body was violently slammed into the ground.

The boy's hold faltered for a moment and then vanished altogether. He seemed to be confused for a moment and then hee lost his balance ... He was falling …

Wolverine started forward and caught the black haired boy as he began to fall. He held the boy loosely as to not aggravate any of the wounds.

"What is your name bub?" he asked. At first there was no answer, but then the boy's dark green eyes turned to look at him.

"… sha …"

-separater-

He raced along the roads on his motorcycle. Technically it was one the professor bought for him, but still … The boy from earlier was clutched tightly in his arms. Well as tightly as was possible in the boy's condition. With the injuries e had it was rather difficult to hold onto him, not make the wounds worse, and not drop him.

When he reached the mansion he brought the motorbike to an abrupt stop. He yanked his helmet off and got off, bringing the still unconscious boy with him. He shouted for the professor once he entered the large living quarters of the x-men.

He was soon met by Ororo and taken to the professor's room.

"What happened Logan?" the man in the wheelchair asked.

"I don't really know. I only know what I saw." Wolverine said.

"What you saw?" asked a girl that was around the boy's age. Jean Grey.

"He was in a gang fight." Wolverine said.

Both of the telepaths nodded and Jean inclined her head to the side.

"So … why did you bring him here?" she asked. Wolverine looked down for a moment and then brought his piercing gaze to meet hers.

"He's a mutant, he's one of us. Was I supposed to leave him there?"

-separater-

A/N: This is my newest idea. I hope some of you like it.

Time line:

The original 90's show, with some twists. All of the x-men [except for Wolverine] will be going to school.

R and R


	2. 1 Shade and Shadow

Chapter 1 ~ Shade and Shadow

-separater-

A/N: This story is an AU or Alternate universe. I am going to list the x-men characters I will be using right now.

Characters:

Wolverine [undetermined age, but believed to be around 40 or so]

Jean Grey/Pheonix [age is around 17]

Scott Summers Cyclops [age 18]

Anna Maarie 'rogue' [age 16]

Shiro Yoshida Sunfire [age 16]

Ororo storm [age 18]

Robert "bobby" Iceman [age 16]

Professor X [of course]

Illyana magic [age 19]

Then there is also my Oc Shade Yoshida. His codename is Shadow and he can control shadows, dark energy, has some magical powers, will create his own armor, generation of nuclear fire, minor healing, minor telekinesis, [must be taught by Professor X] and jet flight. He is the son of Magic and Sunfire who is dead [in the future, so he will not recognize him.] He is from the future, and therefore that is why his mother is so young. He also has some powers that are kind of like a werewolf. He has strange markings that have been there since birth. [face in two slash marks on both his cheeks, Japanese kanji that are unrecognizable because of how many scars he has, those are on his arms and legs, and he covers them up with this paste that his 'father' created for him] He has super healing, super hearing, super strength, and better than average smell. He can also sese the auras and powers of other mutants through the 'demon' as is called powers he has. They are unknown in origin.

The villains will be …

Magneto of course

Lorna Dane Polaris [age 19] [will join the x-men eventually]

RavenMystique [age 21]

Pyro [age 16]

There will be others, but I am not sure exactly who yet.

There is also my other OC Steel, or Alan Dane. He is the son of Magneto, and was created genetically with Polaris' blood and Magneto's. He can create force fields, magnetic fields, manipulate metal, control and reshape metal, fly, and has super strength.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the x-men. I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. I am making no money off of this.

I am going to have the x-men [minus Wolverine go to high school. Some of them have been trained by Professor X, but not all of them. He decides to send them to a 'normal' high school to blend in and make piece with humans. Magic [or Illyana] will be in college. I think that's it … Wait!

Pairings:

. Shade "Shadow" Yoshida/Alan "Steel" Dane [yaoi]

Magic/Sunfire [alternative future reality, will be explained]

. Rogue/Ororo [maybe]

. Jean/Scott [I normally dislike het, but I might do this one]

I am not sure of any others as of yet.

Warnings: Alternate time line, AU, ooc-ness, violence, yaoi, adult language, adult situations, may contain content not for under seventeen … and I mean it!

Remember that Shade is from the future, and thus he will have memory gaps because of it. He will only remember his few years on the street in the past. He is the way he is for a reason.

-separater-

He was floating on air. It was almost as if the concept of time and space was nonexistent. He watched as time slowed and then he landed on the ground. He brushed aside his hair and blinked. This was not his home, and where the fuck was he anyway? Who was he? His name and a few other things were all he knew.

He could hear voices as he came back into consciousness.

"… will be alright …"

"I hope so. I don't want to see anyone look like that ever again."

"You have been through war right? This shouldn't-"

"Shut up."

Who were they …?

He opened his eyes and looked around the place he was in. There were three other people in the room. One was in a wheelchair, another was wearing a black and yellow set of clothing, and the third was a girl around his age with red hair.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" he asked.

"I would like to know that? You got blood everywhere. I am not that good at healing yet and it was hard enough without all of the blood." The girl said.

"Jean calm down." The man in the chair said. The girl glared at him for a moment and then turned back to him.

"Really … I am sorry. I was kind of nervous. What is your name, and where are you from?" she asked.

He shook his head and immediately regretted it. He clutched at his head and then sighed. There was no point in putting this off. They would find out eventually; he had no where else to go. The others were all dead …

I blinked and then glared into space. That bastard …

"My name is Shade Ren. I don't really know anything else." I said.

"That can't be it. Why were you with them … those … that gang?" asked the man in yellow and black.

"Logan-" the man in the chair warned.

"No. He deserves to know I guess. He did find me after all." I said. This was going to take a while ...

"I was a part of that gang. Someone took me in from the gang when they found me wandering the streets alone. That man became what I would call my father-figure. He taught me pretty much everything I know …"

"When he was killed Dalton, the second in command, thought that he could lead the gang. Technically, as the leader's 'son' the job was supposed to go to me. We fought, and most of the gang …" I said and caught myself before I said anything else. This was hard enough to speak about as it was.

"They were killed, by you and him. Then you were nearly killed by the wounds you took from the fight. Jean had some fun removing the glass shards." The man "Logan" said. I nodded and clutched at my head.

"Here," said Jean as she handed me a few pills. I stared at them in confusion.

"They will help with the headache and pain I am sure you are feeling. I think you might have some healing abilities along with what Wolverine told us." She said. I took the pills with the water she gave to me. Wait! Powers … abilities … What did she think I was … some kind of freak?

"Abilities? I am not a freak. What are you trying to say?" I asked, becoming angry. I felt something hot around my hands and wrists and looked down. I was surprised to see fire, but not just any fire. This fire wasn't the normal color, it was more of a white-ish yellow. I forced my temper down and the fire disappeared. Being 'weird' was something that our gang hated, along with most of the people in the world. To be 'weird' or 'mutant' was very bad.

"You are not a 'freak?' I don't think you can say that anymore." Said "Logan."

"I …" I said as I thought about it.

There were always strange things happening around me. I managed to dodge and not get hit by any of the bullets Dalton and the rest of the gang shot toward me. Is it really possible …

"So … if I am this 'freak' how do I know it is true? How am I supposed to believe it?" I asked.

The man in the chair spoke up next.

"Are there things you can do that others can't? Things you cannot explain but just happen?" he asked. I might as well …

"I dodged out of the way of bullets, but that is due to my 'father's' training … The bullets never hit me even when they should have. There were some I could not dodge. After I killed the second in command I slammed him into the ground without touching him. I don't remember that too well …"

"Just like I thought …" the professor said. I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"From what Logan told me, it seems that you can control shadows. There is possibly more you can do, and I see that you share Shiro's ability to control and create nuclear fire."

"Nuclear fire?" I asked, letting fire spring to my fingertips. I watched it for a moment before it went out.

"We will have to test you to see what you can do." Said the man.

"I guess we could introduce ourselves … I think you will be joining us anyway … My name is Jean Grey, but I also go by Marvel Girl." Said the girl.

"I am Wolverine." "Logan" said.

"My name is Professor Xavier, but people call me Professor X. I would like to aske you if you would join us. Join the X-men?" he said.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I pulled on the slightly shorter pieces in the front, the ones that were a dark red and not the black of the rest.

"What do the 'x-men' do?" I asked.

"We protect the world, well … the city mostly, from Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants." Said Jean.

"We are fighting and negotiating for piece between humans and mutants while Magneto wants mutants to be the superior race." Explained the professor. I nodded and curled the hair around my fingers.

"I guess I will join. I want to learn how to control my powers. There are still members of the gang out there … those who supported Dalton … I want to avenge my honor, and the ones still living probably killed my father on purpose. Those pretentious bastards …" I said. They all nodded and Jean reached out and pulled my hand from my hair.

"I think you will do well here. Just watch out for Shiro, he is kind of irritating when he finds out that someone might be better than him." She said with a smile.

"I think you need a name … What about Shadow?" asked the professor.

"I like that. But why do we need names … nicknames or whatever they are?" I asked.

"They are kind of like nicknames … It is to keep your identity a secret." The man said.

"We are kind of like super heros in a way. Think of it like that." Said Jean. I nodded and fell back asleep.

-separater-

During the next week I was introduced to the other x-men. There was Cyclops –Scott summers—who could create optic blasts from his eyes, Jean of course, Wolverine, [who I discovered had enhanced healing and metallic claws] Icemen or Bobby who could control ice, Ororo who controlled the weather and was called storm. There was also Shiro –Sunfire—one of the newer members named Anna Marie or Rogue, and a girl who was called Illyana or Magic. It was Magic and Sunfire that intrigued me the most. Sunfire was rather annoying because he thought I might be better than him, but Magic was another story altogether. There was just something about her … it was like I knew her from somewhere …

I was thrown [literally] into training and testing before I could think on the connections much. I found out that I could control dark energy, shadows, had minor telekinetic and healing abilities, could cast spells, create and control nuclear fire, and had jet flight. I had such a drive to prove myself and get stronger that my stamina was pretty good too. Shiro was always jealous of me, and I found it rather amusing.

I found myself close to both Rogue and Magic. Magic taught me spells, and Rogue told me about her powers. She could absorb memories, personalities, and other powers/life force of mutants and humans. It was amazing, but also a curse at the same time. I had my own problems too. I was unable to keep from my wrists or hands bursting into flames or hurting someone with their own shadow when I was angry. I was getting better with the rest of my powers, but those two were the hardest.

It was apparently summer time when I was brought to the 'mansion' by Wolverine. There was only a few weeks left of summer vacation before most of us would be off to school. I took a test and ended up being placed into the 11th grade, but would be able to take a few honors classes. Most of us were either in 10th grade or eleventh grade.

Scott and Ororo were in 12th grade, and Illyana was in college. Logan did not go to school, he was older than any of us knew, and even he himself did not know. He was our teacher for martial arts and endurance, and I think I was the only one who liked his lessons.

-separater-

A/N: This was more of an introductory chapter. In the next chapter the x-men in training will go to school. Humann schools will be fun … right?

I am not going to follow any particular story line for the time being. When I figure one out I will let you guys know. It will probably be the one from the 90's tv show with some twists.

R and R


End file.
